Tubs are well known for their primary use, namely a washroom installation in which a user person washes/bathes. Tubs have, however, evolved to add pleasure and comfort to practicality, and are found in many forms, such as bathtubs, spas and whirlpools. For instance, tubs are now provided with air-jet systems and whirlpool systems.
Massage systems of various configurations have been provided to inject fluids, such as air or water, into the liquid of the tub, so as to procure a massaging effect for the occupant of the tub. One known massage system combines the injection of air and water to provide a different sensorial experience to the bather. The known massage system comprises water jets equipped with venturi devices whereby air is sucked by the flow of water directed to the tub. Accordingly, the resulting flow of water in the tub comprises air bubbles, thereby causing a different sensation on the skin of the bather.
Despite creating a different massaging effect due to the combination of air and water in the jets, there remains a need to perform additional effects to provide different types of treatment with air/water massage systems.